


Sans aucun regret

by annaoz



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts est l'assassin favori de Griffith et il ne rechigne pas à récompenser un travail bien fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans aucun regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> A situer pendant le tome 8, avant le chapitre "Un instant de gloire".

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Griffith attendait de lui qu’il agisse en assassin, mais, depuis qu’il avait résolu de quitter les Faucons, il avait décidé que ce serait la dernière : après ce soir, Griffith aura franchi une étape de plus pour toucher à son rêve, après ce soir, Guts devra s’occuper de ses propres aspirations.

Est-ce parce qu’il devine en lui quelque chose de définitif que Griffith semble ne pas vouloir le voir quitter si vite ses appartements ? Il lui a demandé de faire le ménage, qu’attend-il de plus ?

« Tu sais, il se pourrait bien que la concoction soit plus concentrée que je ne le voudrais, je joue avec ma chance, ce soir… » murmure-t-il, faisant face aux flammes brillant dans l’âtre qui donnent à ses cheveux un aspect de mercure liquide.

« Ouais ben, si t’as la trouille d’y passer, tu devrais peut-être te creuser la tête pour trouver un autre plan. » Il a dit ça sans y penser vraiment, poussé par l’envie de se tirer de là, la pièce est étouffante, il en a marre, il veut que ça finisse – il n’a jamais été doué pour les conversations – mais il ne s’étonne pas d’entendre le rire de grelot de Griffith, c’était sûrement une connerie de plus…

« Peur ? Tu crois que j’ai peur, Guts ? » chuchote Griffith, en se tournant à peine.

Il hésite. La tentation de l’envoyer balader par un _« Qu’est-ce qu’ça peut me foutre ? »_ est forte, il se retient vraiment de lâcher tout ce qu’il a réellement sur le cœur, se retient parce que c’est toujours ainsi quand il est face à Griffith : il sait pertinemment qu’il n’est qu’un tas de muscles pas subtil pour deux sous, mais ça lui déplaît d’afficher si fort sa rusticité face aux manières, à l’élégance innée, à l’esprit du chef des Faucons. Pourquoi n’est même pas une question qu’il se pose ; c’est ainsi, voilà tout !

« Nan, t’as pas peur, je sais ça, disons, mmh, que tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques, c’est la preuve que t’es pas un crétin sans cervelle… » C’est une meilleure réponse qu’il lui offre, le plus étonnant est qu’il en pense chaque mot.

Griffith n’a pas peur, non, ni de mourir, ni de voir mourir à sa place.

« Je n’ai pas peur, en effet, j’ai juste la crainte d’avoir des regrets si la nuit ne se terminait pas comme prévu. »

Ça lui échappe, Guts lâche : « T’as plus de regrets quand t’es mort. » et Griffith rit à nouveau, mais plus de ce rire de crécelle un peu éraillée qu'il avait plus tôt, d'un vrai rire, franc, chaud, qui allume ses iris quand il se décide enfin à faire dos au feu.

« C’est ça que j’aime chez toi, tu me parles comme personne d’autre ne le fait. Vrai, si j’y reste aujourd’hui, qu’importe mes regrets… et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant quoi ? »

« Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que je serais idiot de tremper mes lèvres dans une potion qui peut faire de moi un cadavre, en être conscient, et ne pas oser agir pour faire taire cette angoisse. »

« …euh, ouais, ben, si tu sais ce que tu veux, fais-le ! » siffle Guts, un poil agacé par les grandes pompes que met Griffith pour lui causer ce soir. Il n’avait pas tellement chipoté la fois dernière, quand il l’avait envoyé zigouiller le comte…

« J’y compte bien. »

Les derniers mots ont soufflé comme une langue de feu qui vient lécher ses joues, son torse, cogne deux battements pour un à son cœur : devant lui, impassible, le visage blanc comme s’il ne se passait rien, Griffith a détaché sa chemise, le nœud du col d’abord, puis les boutons, les uns après les autres.

Là, tout ce qu’il voudrait dire s’étrangle dans sa gorge, rien ne peut lutter contre le silence qui règne entre eux deux, Griffith qui laisse couler le vêtement par terre, envoie ses mains s’occuper de délacer le bas, lui qui le regarde, le dévore, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il apercevait sa peau pâle, ses épaules parfaites, son ventre.

« Tu as toujours fait tout ce que je te demandais, Guts, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il crache son _« ouais »_ sans cérémonie, ce qui se passe est au-dessus de lui. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il n’est pas con, il ne lui faut pas tellement d’imagination pour envisager la suite. Il se demande seulement s’il a encore envie de se barrer si vite…

« Alors, continue… viens là… » murmure l’homme blond au corps sans le moindre défaut qui se tient face à lui.

Griffith a un pouvoir, Guts en est à présent absolument certain, car, alors qu’il devrait lui expliquer calmement que ça ne l’intéresse pas, que franchement, il aime mieux Cas… les filles, il sent ses membres gourds s’animer, détacher sa cape, déposer son épée, ses pieds faire un pas puis un autre, et sa bouche de former lentement, avec un sourire qui tient plus à de la crispation nerveuse : « Si ça peut t’aider à mourir sans regrets… »

Griffith prend sa réponse comme il le faut, sans brusquerie, avec une main légère, mais ferme, qui s’insinue dans les cheveux courts, sombres, qui recouvrent sa nuque. « Embrasse-moi. » ordonne-t-il doucement, car c’est un ordre, oui, il compte bien exploiter la reddition de Guts. La montagne de muscles à quelques pouces de lui hésite, y va du bout des lèvres, avec une délicatesse qui lui sied assez mal. « Pas ainsi… si j’avais désiré un baiser de gamine, j’aurais appelé Casca !»

L’enfoiré ! Il le cherche, c’est pas possible autrement !

Et bien, il va le trouver…

Il grogne _« Comme tu veux. »_ , écrase son torse contre la chair nue, tendre, le poussant contre le mur de pierres jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus entre eux deux l’espace que pour un seul souffle d’air.

« Moi, ce que j’aime chez toi, Griffith, c’est que t’es encore plus malade que tous les malades dans lesquels tu enfonces ton épée… »

Il sourit, tout est dit.

Puisqu’il veut de sa rage, il l’aura, puisqu’il veut de sa force, il l’aura, puisqu’il veut de son feu, il l’aura, jusqu’à ce qu’ils flambent ensemble et se consument.

Pas de tendresse, pas de douceur, pas de gestes de filles, non, ils ne jouent pas à ces jeux-là : ce que veut Griffith, Guts lui donne au centuple, ravageant ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche, entrechoquant ses dents contre celles si blanches de celui se tord, se penche, s’imprime au plus près de son ventre, annonce la suite sans ambiguïté. Guts n’a jamais été dans cette position auparavant, excité jusqu’à la confusion par un corps, un visage, une queue d’homme, et pourtant, ça réveille en lui des fêlures anciennes, une brûlure aux reins qui fait remonter un autre assaut, un autre âge, un autre homme.

« Bordel, tu ne sais pas encore que ce n’est pas ta fichue concoction qui est la plus dangereuse ? » siffle-t-il, les pupilles dilatées par l’envie de déverser sa fureur d’une façon différente, de cogner, de blesser.

« Je n’ai pas peur. » répète la bouche de Griffith, les yeux et les mains de Griffith.

Et Guts capitule, rentre sa folie rouge, se laisse aller aux paumes qui parcourent son dos, le débarrassent de sa tunique, de sa ceinture, de ses chausses, le mettant à vif du bout des doigts, avec une habileté non feinte.

Griffith le contemple, souffle : « On a dû te raconter beaucoup de choses sur moi… dis-toi qu’elles sont toutes vraies. » et sort sa langue, petite et rose, pour suivre la ligne de ses pectoraux, les creux de son abdomen, jusqu’à être, à genoux devant lui, aussi beau et lascif que les gravures des éphèbes antiques.

Quand il écarte les lèvres, qu’il le prend, qu’il le taquine un peu avec un amusement qui fait rire ses yeux, Guts se retient. Ce serait un autre – ou une autre plus probablement – que Griffith, il oserait, il enverrait valser toutes ses précautions, abandonnerait la stupeur qui le fait se tenir sans un mouvement brusque, et baiserait cette bouche faussement aristocratique de deux, trois coups de reins.

Il n’ose pas, et Griffith gronde, le suce avec une fougue inattendue, formant des sons qui commencent en gargouillis rauques et se terminent en gémissements, il halète, le nez enfoui dans sa toison noire, et Guts sent qu’il le respire avec avidité, en éprouve une certaine honte – il doit puer le bouc ! – mais ça ne semble pas le déranger du tout, au contraire, ça provoque un nouveau flot de geignements sourds.

C’est plus fort que lui, il gémit à son tour, pousse des grognements quasi animaux, mord ses lèvres jusqu’au sang quand il noue ses mains dans les mèches soyeuses, si belles, si blondes, si interdites. A l’instant où il explose, il s’aperçoit qu’il n’a même pas averti Griffith et est tenté de se dégager pour ne pas lui imposer un peu plus de son humiliation, mais l’autre l'en empêche, les ongles plantés dans ses cuisses, les yeux fixés aux siens, il attend, avec une volupté visible sous ses paupières lourdes, qu’il ait fini de se répandre, petit mouvement de gorge sur petit mouvement de gorge.

Lorsque c’est terminé, qu’il se redresse avec les joues un peu plus rouges qu’auparavant, Guts voudrait s’enfoncer sous terre tant il est mortifié : Griffith n’a pas joui, il serait normal de…

« Non. » l’interrompt-il pourtant quand il approche sa main.

Gracieux, même aussi totalement nu, il va chercher une tunique croisée qu’il enfile avec rapidité, en nouant résolument la ceinture.

« J’aime assez l’idée que tu me doives quelque chose… ça va me conforter dans mon envie de survivre à ce soir. » annonce-t-il avec calme, un sourire serein au coin de la bouche.

L’air que Guts happe par petites bouffées ne suffit pas vraiment à refroidir sa gêne, mais il comprend que les choses en resteront là, ça vaut mieux.

Griffith a recommencé à observer les flammes quand il se retire, marmonnant entre ses dents qu’il a du ménage qui l’attend.


End file.
